Second Chances
by Poetgirl616
Summary: We don't learn what happens after Bad Wolf Bay, after the Doctor Duplicate and Rose Tyler stand together. Their second chance has begun, and choices must be made. Will the Universe let them be?
1. Bad Wolf Bay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or David Tenant. Unfortunately. :(**

* * *

 _ **Bad Wolf Bay**_

Rose glanced between her Doctor and the man who looked exactly like him, except for the eyes. The second man, the Doctor in the blue suit, had eyes that held mostly fire and fury. A raging storm instead of calm waters that radiated compassion like her Doctor did. The Doctor she traveled the universe with, the Doctor she had given up everything to reach again.

They claimed to be the same, but she wasn't entirely convinced.

"Alright, come here, both of you. I'll ask things only my Doctor will know the answer to, I'll know then if you're telling the truth." She thought quickly, her mind racing as she tried to come up with something no one else would know the answer to. She turned to the Doctor with the kinder eyes. "You. The last time I stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what we're your last words to me?"

"I said Rose Tyler." He replied, his eyes open and honest, as well as full of sadness.

"How was that sentence going to end?" She asked, her mind and soul aching to know the answer. This might be her last chance to find out.

The Doctor in the brown suit gave her an expression he hadn't shown since the tower. Since she almost fell through the void. "Does it need saying?"

Rose wanted to smack him, she wanted to kiss him, she wanted to find a way for him to stay. She turned to the Doctor in the blue suit, the Metacrisis creation. "And you? How was that sentence supposed to end?"

The half-human Doctor leaned forward, placing a hand on her arm as he moved, and whispered three words into her ear. "I love you."

Rose 's breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat. Was this real? She'd longed to hear those words for a long time. She pulled him in, locking their lips together and breathing in the familiar smell that he generated. She had only dreamed of kissing the Doctor, but the reality was better than imagination.

The telltale siren of the T. A. R. D. I. S departing cut through the thoughts of how lovely the real thing was and the blonde woman broke her lips away from his.

She ran forward, only to stop and watch the blue box she called home vanish, the man she loved on board. He left her again. He was good at doing that, as he was more amazing and wonderfully things.

The half-human Doctor walked forward until he was beside her, extending his hand as an offer. She linked their hands together, and they watched the spot the T. A. R. D. I. S had sat.

This was strange and new for both of them. The future, an unknown being.

There was a lot of talking to do, also a lot of planning and most likely, mistakes to be made.

Rose Tyler and the Doctor.

This was their second chance, and neither was willing to waste it.


	2. Domestic? I Think Not!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Sadly. :(**

* * *

The Doctor sat at my parents kitchen table, holding the tea cup and saucer the way he always did. It was hard to reconcile that he was the same.

They werent, though, not really.

I know he looked the same and acted the same, but my Doctor was traveling the stars and saving lives at the moment. He'd left me with this replica of himself. I almost hated him for it, because it hurt to think that he left me with this fake Doctor.

I loved my Doctor, I wanted my Doctor.

It might sounded spoiled and terrible, but it was true.

I pushed away the tea and biscuits mum had attempted, and failed, to make. I wasn't hungry and my stomach churned as my thoughts spun.

My Doctor wasn't coming back this time. He was in my home universe. I'd never see him again.

I bit my lip, hard, and flew up from the table as quickly as possible, I couldn't sit and watch the imposter drink tea in my parents house. I refused. I avoided looking at him as I fled the kitchen, ignoring mums shouts of surprise.

I should have known she would follow me as I tried to escape. I stopped in a corridor a few minutes later. I didn't even know where I was running to. I just needed to leave, to escape this false Doctor and what he represented.

"Rose, what's the matter?" Mum spun me around, so she could watch my face for a lie. She did that a lot when I was younger.

"That's not him, mum. He's not the Doctor, he's not _my_ Doctor. The Doctor I fell in love with is out there, in the other universe traveling through space and time. I should be with him. Instead, he left me here with this false Doctor." I ranted, the sting in my heart growing as I acknowledged that fact. It hurt more than when I thought he didn't love me at all.

"Now, listen here, Rose Tyler. That man in our kitchen is the same as the one that left in that damn blue box. I know how you fell, sweetheart. I thought the same of this Pete. I wouldn't give him a chance, refused to look at him for a month, for God's sake. Once I looked past the fact that he's from here, not our neck of the universe, I realized that on the inside he is the same as your father. Look at us now, I'm happier than I've been in a long, long time. We're a family. Give this Doctor a chance, Rose. You may find that he isn't different at all." Mum kissed my forehead.

"I don't know if I can, mum." I was confused and hurt. Nothing was as it should have been.

"You can. Now, go in that kitchen and apologize. Go on!" She urged, more of that stern motherly steel in her voice.

I wiped my eyes and followed her into the kitchen. The Doctor and Pete were exactly where we'd left them. Pete had pulled the other batch of botched biscuits out of the oven and taken the other pot of tea off the stove.

Now, the Doctor was sipping tea and glancing at me often to check on me.

I felt awful. He still worried about me, after everything I said and thought about him. He was trying to give me space and I had been a colossal witch.

I looked at him, really looked at him.

He had the same eyes, the incredible hair, the manic smile and slightly slanted teeth. The same manly hands that I'd spent many nights dreaming about having on my body.

I blew out a breath and slowly walked toward him. We needed to talk sometime. No time like the present.

"Doctor, I'm sorry for how I reacted. I just needed a little time. You're him, but you have one heart and he has two. You're here and he's out in the universe doing amazing things. Its confusing and it hurts me to know he left me and is put in the other universe." I sighed, touching his hand. The warmth was familiar, so was the smell. "I'm sorry. I just need a little more time, to get used to things."

The Doctor gave me a gentle smile. "I am well aware how confusing it is. I'm completely upside down and inside out at the moment. I have to get used to one heart, human emotions and lung capabilities. Can't hold my breath indefinitely anymore."

I giggled a bit, the situation for the statement flashing in my memory. "Yeah. Thank you, for understanding."

"I'm here, Rose. Whenever and however you need me, you only have to say the word or give me the signal. I will wait forever if I have to." His dark eyes conveyed his sincerity.

I kissed his cheek and shot him a grateful smile.

"Alright, you plum, what are planning to do to take care of my Rose?" Mum demanded, setting her hand on her hips. We'd forgotten she and Pete were there with us.

"Mum!" I shouted, warning her with my eyes. Now was not the time for this. He had adjusting to do before he was ready for that conversation. He wouldn't take well to the idea of looking for a job and buying a flat, paying a mortgage. The man was practically allergic to domestic behavior, for God's sake! He nearly panicked when we briefly discussed it on the impossible planet.

Speaking of the planet, there was more than one moment, where I had wished Jack was there to help us. I missed the suave Captain Jack Harkness.

I shook those thoughts away. _I love the Doctor. It wouldn't be fair to him to start down that particular road again. Especially since Jack Harkness was in the other universe_.

"What? He needs to be thinking about it, sooner rather than later. He can't go running off across world's in that blue box, not anymore." Mum snapped back. "You both know it's true! The Doctor needs to figure out what he's going to do with his life. A change of name wouldn't hurt, to start."

"Mum, we will discuss it later. He just lost everything, except us three. He needs time to adjust to that fact. The rest will come when it's time for it." I replied, exasperated with my mother.

"Alright, Alright! No need to get your knickers all twisted." She hustled around the kitchen and exited without a glance backward.

I sighed and glanced at the Doctor. His face was screwed up in a grimace, his body was tense and his hands were clenched into fists. He was physically fighting his reactions to domestic living. He was frustrated with mum and the loss of ability to travel. He was upset about losing the one thing he had left of his people, his T. A. R. D. I. S.

I rubbed a hand down his back, hoping it would somewhat soothe him.

He shrugged me off and stood. "I need air. I need to think."

I let the Doctor leave, I knew he wasn't trying to escape me. My mother's subject choice made him feel trapped and vulnerable. He just needed open space and time to think. He wasn't ready for domestic or discussions related to becoming domestic.

I made my way to the living room and turned on the television, flipping until I found a movie that was vaguely familiar. It was a classic movie that I'd watched once, in the other universe. I would wait for him here. He'd come back when he's ready.

* * *

Unknown P. O. V

I watched him leave the house, distressed over something. I waited until he was out if sight, before I moved to a better position.

She was watching The Sound of Music. A glimmer of amusement overtook me, she was truly something.

It wasn't time yet, there was still more things to come before then.

I would watch them, and wait.

Soon. Patience.


	3. Discussions Of Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters**.

* * *

I blinked and stretched, slowly becoming aware of my surroundings. I was in my bedroom, laying on my bed. Someone moved me while I slept and I didn't wake up once.

Pete or the Doctor.

I smiled, that meant that there was a chance that the Doctor was back.

I threw the blankets back and hurried to the bathroom. Toilet first, investigation second.

I searched the kitchen once I felt more human. I had smelled the coffee from the bathroom and thought the Doctor would be here now that he'd taken to coffee after mum put peaches in his tea. He hasn't let her make him tea since then, not that I blame him. The man despises peaches. She knew that when she put them in his tea.

Mum, Pete and Tony were eating what looked like pancakes. The Doctor was sipping on a cup of coffee at the other end of the kitchen.

I smiled and walked over for a hug. I wanted to see for myself if he was alright.

"Hey." I murmured, rubbing his shoulder.

"Hello." He glanced up at me and smiled. It was small, but it was a smile and that meant a lot.

"Feel any better?" I asked, continuing to run his shoulders in a soothing circles.

He shrugged. "The walk wasn't really anything special. I just needed some time alone to think straight."

"Believe me, I know the feeling. We don't have to do anything right now, we won't do anything you aren't ready for. We'll go slow and see where we are in two weeks. Does that sound acceptable to you, Doctor?"

"Yeah, that'll do."

"Oi, don't even think about disassembling my appliances, you plum!" Mum shouted, pointing a finger at the Doctor.

I glanced between the two of them. "Don't that before, have you?"

"Weeelll, I may have tinkered a bit while you lot were sleeping. I found a radio and tweaked it a bit, I applauded the waves it emitted and a whole bunch of other science stuff. Now, we can use it to listen. Anyone transmits on a frequency we have on the radio, and we have contact."

I smiled at him thanks, usually he spoke so fast and so scientific, that I couldn't understand a word he said. "So, are you looking for anything specific, Doctor?"

"No. Yes. Weeelll, maybe. I haven't really decided, yet." He answered, tugging on his ear.

"Uh huh. Well, I trust that you'll tell me when you do. Now, I think it wouldn't hurt to think of names you might want on your papers. You don't have to decide right now, just write them down and think about it a bit. Okay?"

He clenched his teeth, and for a moment, it looked like he was about to bolt.

"You don't have to start today." I offered in way of comfort, giving him some more wiggle room. It wasn't going to be easy for him, exchanging a life of traveling amongst the stars and hopping from planet to planet on whim for a life of staying rooted to a single planet until his last days. I know it was extremely difficult for me, the sudden need for adjustment. One moment, I was flying through life on th T. A. R. D. I. S, the next I was just another person on the slow track. I wasn't doing and seeing amazing things anymore. Or saving worlds.

It had been _awful_.

Now, I could help my Doctor through this.

"Hey, why don't we walk a bit? It looks like a lovely morning for it." I sang, nudging him in the side playfully. I wanted to cheer him up.

"That sounds wonderful, actually."

We grabbed our jackets, slipped on our shoes and started the slow stroll through our end of town. . For the moment, we were alright. We were working on things together. We were together, and that's what mattered.

* * *

 ** _Unknown_**

I watched him tinker in the kitchen for quite some time before others woke. He is restless. He is becoming agitated, swiping his hands through his hair and pacing.

Ah, she is coming. She is upset with him.

The husband wakes and descends th stairs. He is in the kitchen now. He soothes his woman, shooting an exasperated look at the Doctor.

There. She is coming for him. Rose.

They are speaking, arguing in some points.

I watch silently from my place in the shadows. I see all, but cannot hear all. That is no matter, everything will fall into place.

They were out walking.

It still wasn't time.

Much more must be, before it is time.

We are waiting patiently. We will wait forever, if we must.

Patience is key.

Patience. . . .


End file.
